


All I Wanna Do Is Sleep

by frecklesnstars



Series: Rhys/Ryder Adventures [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: College AU, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesnstars/pseuds/frecklesnstars
Summary: "You do realize we don't have uniforms, right?" Ryder said, breaking the silence. "Oh, y-yeah. I knew that just wanted to get into the school spirit." The man said, scratching the back of his head and toying with his very secure and gelled down brown locks. "School spirit doesn't exist in this school," Ryder said, reaching out her hand towards the man. He took it with his robotic arm, cold to the touch."Name's Rhys-" "My name's Rhys, nice to-" They both blurted out at the same time.





	All I Wanna Do Is Sleep

Ryder watched the teacher explain everything, writing down almost everything he said. She'll summarize it later, anyways. He slinked back into his chair and put on a slideshow, and Ryder slid in her headphones and tapped her pencil to the beat of Shape of You. Sighing, she glanced at the clock. Almost over.

Time passed as her playlist of songs shuffled, and the teacher had fallen asleep. The bell rang, snapping him out of his dream and he sleepily waved to the class. Ryder sped out of class, catching her twin just in time. It's not that they looked like each other, they don't at all. Rhys' dark, brown skin contrasts with his light, pale skin. Instead of blue eyes, she has gold eyes. The only thing they have in common is their brown hair, as Scott took more of their mother and Rhys more of their father. 

"Hey, Scott!" Ryder said, catching up with him and walking in sync. "Hey, sis." He lazily replied, and Ryder chuckled at that. The two of them simply walked back to their dorms and then parted farewell, and Ryder stepped into her dorm, greeted with and unfamiliar smell. She turned her head towards her bunkie's bed, only to be surprised with a new person. He had pale skin and two different colored eyes: one brown and the other a light blue. He was wearing a black vest with the words 'Hyperion' on it and under that a blue long sleeved shirt with light blue stripes on one side. He had black pants screaming, 'I do business' and some black dress shoes to go with it. He had a robotic arm too, which Ryder will have to ask about later. 

"You do realize we don't have uniforms, right?" Ryder said, breaking the silence. "Oh, y-yeah. I knew that just wanted to get into the school spirit." The man said, scratching the back of his head and toying with his very secure and gelled down brown locks. "School spirit doesn't exist in this school," Ryder said, reaching out her hand towards the man. He took it with his robotic arm, cold to the touch.  

"Name's Rhys-" "My name's Rhys, nice to-" They both blurted out at the same time. "Well," Ryder started, "Everyone calls me by my last name Ryder, anyways. So no worries about us having the same name." Ryder shook his hand and smiled a slight smile at him. Rhys seemed to look unsure of what to say next, so Ryder just started talking and explaining to him. She didn't notice the blush on his face or the hearts in his eyes.

* * *

 

Fuck, Ryder had maybe procrastinated. Maybe...Maybe is an understatement. She forgot about the tests she had, so here she was in the library cramming in everything. But she'd get so distracted by the simplest things, and she didn't understand anything in the book. She sat there, just staring at the paper before a loud slam scared her and she turned her head to the noise.

Rhys stood there, a sorry look on his face. "S-Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Is this seat taken?" 

"Nope, not at all," Ryder said, looking at his books as he sat down. They had the exact same books. She knew from his looks he had to be at least a very smart dude. Plus, with the whole 'Hyperion' shirt nonsense, he's got to have good grades.

"Care to tutor me, or not?" Ryder said, pointing to his books. Rhys stared at their books, then laughed. "Oh, yeah-- sure!" 

He explained everything to her, and she felt a bit bad because she had to stop him every once in a while with a billion questions. He answered with best of his ability, and a couple of times their hands accidentally bumped and both of them would get red. He kept apologizing and Ryder would apologize too. They got so caught up with studying, but it wasn't just studying. They'd get distracted and talk about other things before going back to studying.

Ryder had gotten lost of the time, so when she glanced to the clock she cursed silently. "Sorry, it's really late. We can continue this tomorrow? Same time?" She asked him and he smiled back to her, "Sure, maybe this time you can tutor me too?"

Ryder laughed, nodding, and then waved goodbye.

She hoped he didn't notice the blush on her face.

Fuck, Scott's gonna be pissed.


End file.
